Traditional methods and camera systems utilized for the optical airborne registration (photogrammetric mapping) of urban areas have typically suffered from several problems. For instance, the aviation regulations near urban airports typically do not allow aircraft to fly at altitudes low enough for achieving acceptable image scales using conventional camera systems. As another example, images generated by conventional airborne camera systems typically suffer from perspective foreshortening, which causes buildings to appear as if they are leaning. This is particularly problematic in urban areas that often have many tall buildings.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.